difficult choices
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: This story takes place shortly after the end of the film Superman Returns. I thought how would be the reaction of the man of steel when he stopped and thought the events shown in the film, ie, the apparent loss of the woman he loves and the son he never knew existed.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters Superman. This story was written for entertainment only and I am not profiting absolutely nothing with it.

**N/A:** This story takes place shortly after the end of the film Superman Returns. I thought how would be the reaction of the man of steel when he stopped and thought the events shown in the film, ie, the apparent loss of the woman he loves and the son he never knew existed.

This is my first story of Superman. I felt inspired after reading **Long Strange Trip** **by L.** This story is amazing (in my opinion). I have not finished reading, but the first few chapters were wonderful and inspiring. :D :)

I decided to post this story in English. Obviously I do not command the English and used the translator to do the translation. I know that bugs will appear and they will be noticed, but they are the same that come up when I use to read the stories of other amazing authors here in the Forum. Forgive me errors when they arise. Just want to help those who do not have a translator. Do not be hard with me, please. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**difficult choices **

* * *

In the deep darkness of space, well above the Earth orbits the man of steel is absolute silence. Head bowed and eyes closed, but vigilant, he is focused and with his super hearing activated always ready to act. The silence of the room was a good place for him to think.

He, Superman, was missing for five years, or so they thought humans. The truth is that after astronomers have discovered that "supposedly" there was still life in the remains of Krypton, after hearing the news, he went into space hoping to find something or someone from their home planet.

After that time and finding nothing, Kal-El returned to Earth and found a much different thing. He shook his head from side to side and sighed. Kal-El, son of Jor-El, was hopelessly alone. Alone in a world where it was admired, idolized, imitated and respected by many and not only that. It was also feared by many others.

He was tired!

Tired of having a double, tired of fighting supervillains, tired of always saving the world while being ignored and even ridiculed as Clark Kent was the woman he loved life.

Lois ...

Superman, Man of Steel, sighed heavily once more. On the first day of his return to Earth he discovered that Lois Lane was engaged and was also the mother of a five year old boy, Jason ... His son!

Son ...

He could hardly believe it when she whispered in his ear the truth about the child while he was recovering in hospital in Metropolis after saving America and the world more crazy plan Lex Luthor. How can he leave her? How not figured that one night of love between them would have no consequences. How?

He desperately needed someone to talk to, someone to vent, but there was no one to hear him or help him. He thought about talking to his adoptive mother, Martha Kent, but he did not want to cause him pain as he was feeling to know of the existence of the child and for the security of Jason, he had to move away from the boy.

The hardest part about this aspect of his double life was that he had nowhere to go and find solace. It was moments like this that he felt the force of loneliness hurting inside more painfully than any green kryptonite would.

Loved and worshiped by billions of people who were happy with their return, and yet all he felt at the time was ... Solitude. Kal-El was really alone in this world.

He may be Superman, one of the strongest and most powerful men throughout the universe, but in matters of the heart kriptonaino Kal-El was as vulnerable as any other ordinary person. Maybe more! Ordinary people do not need to hide behind secret identities or make difficult choices as he did every day.

Thinking about the events that led him to arrive at this particular moment in his life, he bitterly regrets the decision he made to leave and the consequent absence in the life of the woman he loves. His decision pushed into the arms of another man, Richard White, and when the observed realized that the couple was happy and that thought angered or even more.

* * *

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

Heavily armed bandits enter the bank disguised as normal people, pick the weapons that were left there by one of the bank employee, but who were part of the gang, announce the robbery, hostage taking customers and employees, open the vault of the Central Bank, the largest in the state of Rio de Janeiro with a huge amount of explosives carried by the bank employee immediately and the alarm is triggered.

Far away, in Earth orbit, ears hear the alarm. He opens his eyes and with his telescopic vision and x-ray he sees all drive and decide which is the right time to act.

Regardless of their turbulent feelings these people taken hostage at the bank needed help and he would help them without any hesitation. Like a bullet, he takes the direction of the sound received.

Within a few minutes the police arrive on the scene and nearly every area around very quickly. The eight bandits with large guns firepower are not intimidated by the arrival of the local police. From inside the bank they see the cops position themselves.

With a much higher than the police themselves and to negotiate with many hostages they were sure that their plans to get millions in cash and escape unharmed without any problem would work weaponry.

Not today!

Suddenly a red and blue figure well known by everyone involved in the action, bandits, hostages, police and also the curious who have thronged to know what was happening, falls right in the middle between the police and the bank.

Inside the bank robber who watched the police drive not believe your eyes. To his own despair bandit immediately recognizes and runs back to the other thugs to warn his cronies.

Damn! It's him! It's him! Superman is here! Superman is here!

**End**

* * *

**Escolhas Difíceis**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens Superman. Esta história foi escrita apenas para diversão e não estou lucrando nada com isso.

**N / A:** Esta história se passa logo após o fim do filme Superman Returns. Eu pensei como seria a reação do homem de aço, quando ele parou e pensou sobre os eventos mostrados no filme, ou seja, a perda aparente de a mulher que ama eo filho que ele nunca soube que existia.

Esta é a minha primeira história do Superman. Senti-me inspirado depois de ler **Long Strange Trip by L. **Essa história é incrível (na minha opinião). Eu não terminei a leitura, mas os primeiros capítulos foram maravilhosos e inspiradores. : D :) :3

Eu decidi postar esta história em Inglês. Obviamente eu não comandar o Inglês e usou o tradutor para fazer a tradução. Eu sei que os erros vão aparecer e eles vão ser notado, mas eles são os mesmos que surgem quando eu uso para ler as histórias de outros autores incríveis aqui no fórum. Perdoem-me os erros quando eles surgem. Só quero ajudar aqueles que não têm um tradutor. Não seja duro comigo, por favor. Espero que você goste.

* * *

Na escuridão profunda do espaço, bem acima da orbita terrestre o homem de aço está em silêncio absoluto. De cabeça baixa e olhos fechados, mas vigilante, ele está concentrado e com sua super audição ativada sempre pronto para agir. O silêncio do espaço era um lugar bom para ele pensar.

Ele, Superman, esteve desaparecido por cinco anos, ou assim pensavam os humanos. A verdade é que após astrônomos terem descoberto que "supostamente" havia ainda vida nos restos de Krypton, após ouvir a noticia, ele partiu para o espaço na esperança de encontrar algo ou alguém de seu planeta natal.

Após esse tempo e sem encontrar nada, Kal-El retornou a Terra e encontrou muita coisa diferente. Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro e suspirou. Kal-El, filho de Jor-El, estava irremediavelmente sozinho. Sozinho em um mundo onde era admirado, idolatrado, imitado e respeitado por muitos e não apenas isso. Ele era também temido por muitos outros.

Ele estava cansado!

Cansado de ter uma vida dupla, cansado de lutar contra super vilões, cansado de sempre salvar o mundo e ao mesmo tempo ser ignorado e até ridicularizado enquanto era Clark Kent pela mulher que amava.

Lois...

Superman, o homem de aço, suspirou pesadamente mais uma vez. Logo no primeiro dia de seu retorno á Terra ele descobriu que Lois Lane estava noiva e também era mãe de um menino de cinco anos, Jason... Seu filho!

Filho...

Ele mal pôde acreditar quando ela sussurrou em seu ouvido a verdade sobre a criança enquanto ele estava se recuperando no hospital em Metrópoles depois de salvar a América e o mundo de mais um plano louco de Lex Lutor. Como ele pode deixá-la? Como não imaginou que aquela noite de amor entre eles não teria consequências. Como?

Ele precisava desesperadamente de alguém para conversar, alguém para desabafar, mas não havia ninguém para ouvi-lo ou ajudá-lo. Ele pensou em conversar com sua mãe adotiva, Marta Kent, mas ele não queria lhe causar dor como ele mesmo estava sentindo ao saber da existência do filho e que para a segurança de Jason, ele tinha que se afastar do menino.

A parte mais difícil sobre esse aspecto de sua vida dupla é que ele não tinha nenhum lugar para ir e encontrar consolo. Era em momentos como este que ele sentia a força da solidão ferir seu interior mais dolorosamente que qualquer criptonita verde o faria.

Amado e adorado por Bilhões de pessoas que estavam feliz com seu retorno, e mesmo assim tudo o que ele sentia no momento era... Solidão. Kal-El realmente estava sozinho neste mundo.

Ele pode ser Superman, um dos homens mais fortes e poderosos de todo universo, mas em assuntos do coração o kriptonaino Kal-El era tão vulnerável quanto qualquer outra pessoa comum. Talvez mais! Pessoas comuns não precisam se esconder atrás de identidades secretas ou fazer as escolhas difíceis como as que ele fazia todos os dias.

Pensando nos acontecimentos que o levaram a chegar neste momento particular em sua vida, ele se arrepende amargamente da decisão que tomou de partir e da consequente ausência na vida da mulher que ama. Sua decisão a empurrou para os braços de outro homem, Richard White, e quando os observou percebeu que o casal era feliz e esse pensamento irritou-ou ainda mais.

Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.

Bandidos fortemente armados entram no banco disfarçados como pessoas normais, pegam as armas que foram deixadas lá por um dos dois funcionário do banco, mas que faziam parte da quadrilha, anunciam o assalto, tomam clientes e funcionários reféns, abrem o cofre do Banco Central, o maior do Estado do Rio de janeiro com uma quantidade enorme de explosivos levados ao banco pelo funcionário e imediatamente o alarme é acionado.

Muito longe dali, na órbita terrestre, ouvidos atentos escutam o alarme. Ele abre os olhos e com sua visão telescópica e de raio x ele vê toda a movimentação e decide que é o momento certo para agir.

Independentemente dos seus sentimentos turbulentos essas pessoas tomadas como reféns no banco precisavam de ajuda e ele iria as ajudar sem qualquer hesitação. Como uma bala, ele toma a direção do som que recebeu.

Em questão de pouquíssimos minutos a polícia chega ao local e cerca toda área em volta muito rapidamente. Os oito bandidos com armas de grande poder de fogo não se intimidam com a chegada da policia ao local. De dentro do banco eles vêem os policias se posicionarem.

Com um armamento bem superior ao da própria polícia e com muitos reféns para negociar eles tinham certeza que seus planos de pegar milhões em dinheiro vivo e escapar ilesos sem qualquer problema daria certo.

Não hoje!

De repente uma figura vermelha e azul muito conhecida por todos os envolvidos na ação, bandidos, reféns, policiais e também dos curiosos que já se amontoavam para saber o que estava acontecendo, desce bem no meio entre os policiais e o banco.

Do lado de dentro do banco o assaltante que vigiava a movimentação policial não acredita em seus olhos. Para seu próprio desespero o bandido o reconhece imediatamente e sai correndo para junto dos outros bandidos para avisar seus comparsas.

–Droga! É ele! É ele! Superman está aqui! Superman está aqui!

FIM


End file.
